Mixed Feelings
by colette1D
Summary: Britt sails One Direction around Australia and Europe, and Liam immediately falls in love with her. Will Britt start feeling the same thing towards him?
1. Chapter 1

I packed my stuff, throwing my iPod and a bathing suit into my famous, worn-out backpack. I was not happy to have some stuck-up, famous brats on my boat. One Direction would not be any different than any other people who paid for my family to sail them around Europe. My parents were charterers. They captained boats for people. We had a nice boat, and a lot of famous people hired us. I, personally, didn't like annoying little brats in my home. The boat was my only home; I didn't have a land-home or anything. I was usually decent when I heard about new people, but I had heard about One Direction. They were a freaking boy band. Is there anything more annoying than that? I grabbed a banana from the galley and stalked out of the cabin.

"I'm going into town!" I yelled to my dad, who had his head stuck in the engine, tinkering with it.

"Ok, be back by 4, our guests are getting here then!" Please, dad. I don't want to meet our "guests". I jumped off the boat and walked down the dock, saying hi to various people I had met before. I was friendly, don't let me put you off with my attitude about One Direction, but growing up with famous people is nerve-wracking. I walked down the street and into a smoothie place I had been to the day before when I arrived. There was a group of girls with big sunglasses, high heels, and super-short skirts. Plastics. What bitches, I had lived around enough of them to know that they are someone to not associate with. They were whispering about something with their hair sprayed heads, snapping their gum loudly.

"Yeah, but I heard from Stacy that they're going to be coming here today!"

"No, Talia. One Direction's coming tomorrow, you're such an idiot"

"Listen bitch, I didn't pay for your smoothie for you to be an asshole. At least don't act like a poor slut"

"Gabriella, play nice"

Wow, they were so stupid. I finished my strawberry and banana smoothie and threw it out. I had to go back to the boat to meet One Direction. I walked back down the street and down the dock. I climbed onto the boat only to see 5 boys who looked really confused and just looks of astonishment. One even looked like he didn't want to be here, which was quite offensive to me, because this boat is my home and paradise. I climbed into the cockpit and they all turned around to look at me. One with dirty-blond hair and a birthmark on his neck actually dropped his jaw.

"Boys, this is my daughter Brittney"

LIAM'S POV

My jaw dropped. The girl was beautiful. Her hair was the color of mine, except a little lighter. She has big blue eyes that seemed to emit a blue glow. She was wearing short denim shorts that showed her tanned legs. Britt had on a gray shirt with a ribcage on the front. On her back she toted a worn-out red Jansport backpack. She wore very worn-down leather Sperry's on her feet.

"Hi, I'm Liam" I said nervously. The rest of the boys introduced themselves. She gave all of us a sickly sweet smile

"Brittney, why don't you show the boys their rooms?"

"Fine" she said. She turned around and walked through a sliding door.

"How many rooms do you need?" she said with an attitude.

"Um, 3" I said, Louis, Niall, Harry, Zayn, and I all exchanged looks of 'What's her problem?' She led each of us into a room. Harry and Louis to one, Zayn and Niall to the other, and me to my own room. The rooms were very fancy. With large cream colored king beds and a 30 inch TV on the other side of the room. Each suite had its own bathroom complete with a shower. Brittney led me into my room last.

"If you need anything else, just call for Britt" she said in a tone that told me she had said that so many times before.

"Britt?"

"I only go by Britt"

"Oh, ok. Sooo.."

"Why are you here?"

"What? I said, I really didn't know what she was talking about.

"Why did you want to come on my boat?"

"Oh, management wants us to take a break and have some fun"

"Yeah, sailing around the world is really fun"

"You've been here for all your life?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm home-schooled on the boat. I've never had a house on land or anything"

"That's really cool"

BRITT'S POV

The boys weren't so bad, well, at least Liam wasn't. But I still think they could turn on me and be complete brats. I had brought the boys bags to their room, and Liam had helped me. After we had brought everyone's trunks to their rooms Liam turned to me.

"It's still early, want to go into town?"

"You don't even know this place"

"True", he said with a shrug, "But you can show me"

"Ok, let's go" I walked into my room with Liam following me. I opened my closet to reveal my 8 more pairs of Sperry's.

"Really? Pink sparkly? This doesn't seem like you" he said, picking up my least-prized possession.

"I only had to get those for fancy things. I really hate them. I like these the best" I pointed to my worn-out plain leather ones that were on my feet. I grabbed my backpack and walked out of my room.

"Ooh, where are you guy's going?" Louis said, walking out of his room with Harry.

"Into town. Wanna come with?" I said to both of them. Niall and Zayn must've heard me because they popped out of their room.

"We'll come!" they both said. Niall walked by first. We all walked into town. Once we were in the more populated part of town Liam bent down to me with his face in my shoulder.

"What if someone sees us?" he said, sounding worried.

"Don't worry; I've been here before with stars, I know some escape routes"

"Oh, ok then, thanks" he said, and then he pecked me on the cheek. It was sweet, but I wasn't sure what it meant. We were walking towards a Starbuck's when the first fan saw us.


	2. Chapter 2

"Liam, Harry, Zayn, Niall, Louis? OH MY GOD! SARAH IT'S ONE DIRECTION" the girl, who looked around 14, 3 years younger than me, shouted. Her and her friends started to run towards us. I reached behind me and grabbed one of the boys, hoping the others would follow, and pulled them into a doorway in the building beside us. I pulled the lads up the steep steps in front of us and we arrived at a landing. There was a door at the landing and I knocked at it.

"Come in!" said a male's voice from inside. I opened the door and smiled at the man inside.

"Britt Weatherton! Great to see you back in Perth! How's your mother and father?"

"They're good, thanks, Mr. Wilson"

"And who are these fine young lads you've brought with you?"

"This is Liam, Louis, Harry, Zayn, and Niall. We're chartering them" I said, pointing to each of them.

"Well then you boys take good care of her. She's golden! You don't find girls like this anymore!" Mr. Wilson said, chuckling and patting me on the shoulder.

"Well, if you don't mind, I just want to see if the fans are gone" I said, walking over to the office's window. I looked down towards the door only to see more fans trying to open the door. I had a key, so that was the only reason I could get in.

"No, there still there, but we should get going now; we have to set sail for Sorrento today"

"Oh, that's a long haul" Mr. Wilson said.

"Yeah, but we might stop for a night in City Beach"

"Well, ok then. You can go out the back way" he said, "It was nice to meet you boys!" he added waving towards the lads. They smiled and waved back at them. The boys started down the back staircase first and I was about to close the door behind me when Mr. Wilson said something to me.

"Britt dear, don't let them bother you. I know you don't like people on your boat, but they seem like they're good people"

"Don't worry, they're sweet" I said, smiling at him and closing the door behind me. The boys had waited for me at the landing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"He sold out boat to us 18 years ago. He's like my grandpa"

"That's sweet" Zayn said.

"Yeah. We're really close. Whenever someone and I start a cruise in Perth we go see him"

"Someone?" Liam said.

"Oh, erm, yeah, me and my best friend" I said awkwardly.

"Who's th-" Louis began to ask when a scream came from the other side of the street we were walking on.

"BRITT WEATHERTON, IS THAT YOU?"

"OH MY GOD SAM MARLEY? Of course it's me, don't you recognize your best friend?" I yelled back, Sam ran across the street meeting me and I jumped into his arms kissing him full on the lips for a quick second. It wasn't awkward at all because we loved each other. After I pulled away and got back on my own feet Sam pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me full on the face. I turned around with my arm around Sam's shoulders and his hand on my waist.

"Ok guys, so this is Sam, my best friend" I said, and then Sam pinched my waist. I screamed out because it tickled.

"AND EX-BOYFRIEND, Ok there, I said it, you happy?"


End file.
